modreknjigefandomcom-20200213-history
Center
Kratka pravila za vpisovanje argumentov, namenjena večji preglednosti: *Svoj argument začnite z obliko: angleški izraz - vaša predlagana rešitev *Nato v naslednjo vrsto vnesite besedilo. Pri tem se lahko poslužite tudi predpripravljenih besedil (npr. v Wordu) in jih z bližnjivo Ctrl-V prilepite v okvirček. Pazite, da ne uporabljate zamikov, oštevilčevanja in točk. Le navaden tekst z odstavki in oštevilčevanje brez zamikov. *Med točkami (če jih uporabljate) napravite presledek ene vrstice. V nasprotnem primeru se vse točke stlačijo in vse skupaj postane nepregledno. Center Razprava na tej strani je samo za pomen, ki ga ima ang. beseda center v smislu čaker ali točk zgoščene energije. Center - center (luka) Center - središče (marko) Iz angleško slovenskega slovarja Teozofski slovar Angleški pomen besede SSKJ cénter in cęnter -tra m (ẹ; e) 1. kraj, ki je enako oddaljen od obrobij; sredina, središče: stanovati v centru (mesta); publ. iščem sobo v strogem centru / občina Ljubljana-Center; pren. biti v centru pozornosti 2. s prilastkom kraj, prostor, kjer je osredotočena določena dejavnost, središče: ogledati si pomembnejše gospodarske, industrijske centre države; kulturni, športni center / družbeni center del naselja z objekti za politično, kulturno-prosvetno in zabavno dejavnost // ustanova, ki usmerja in vodi določeno dejavnost: izobraževalni center; šolski center za kovinsko stroko; center za napredek gospodinjstva sredíšče -a s (í) 1. točka, ki je enako oddaljena od točk na obodu, robu zlasti pri okroglih predmetih: označiti središče plošče; središče cevi, kolesa, luknje / zemeljsko središče // kraj, predel, ki je enako oddaljen od obrobij: zemljepisno središče Slovenije; v središču naselja je trg 2. del mesta z glavnimi poslovnimi, upravnimi in kulturnimi stavbami: preseliti se v središče (mesta); publ. stanuje v strogem središču (mesta) / oblikovanje mestnega središča / publ.: udeležil se je srečanj v raznih evropskih središčih; republiško središče glavno mesto 3. s prilastkom kraj, prostor, kjer je osredotočena določena dejavnost: gospodarsko, industrijsko, upravno središče; kulturno, športno središče / delavsko središče; odpreti novo izobraževalno središče 4. s prilastkom kraj, kjer se kaj pojavi v veliki meri in odkoder se širi: središče potresa / središče germanizacije; to področje je bilo središče vstaje / nastanek prvih naselitvenih središč 5. navadno s prilastkom najvažnejši, najpomembnejši del: bil je središče te vesele družbe / postati središče dogajanja / biti v središču pozornosti // kar je za kaj najvažnejše, najpomembnejše: središče dramskega dogajanja; središče pogovora; otrok je središče družine / središče vprašanja 6. knjiž., s prilastkom bistvo, jedro: prodreti do človekovega središča / Prešernov svet je v svojem središču globoko človeški Izraz ali beseda v različnih knjigah EH 30 He must attain that dispelling radiance which shows itself in every man when he has linked the centers in the head. EH 31 The energies entering into the centers of man from the subtler levels have oft been considered in occult books, but the forces which find their way into the centers from the world of physical plane life 32 are seldom realized or discussed. EH 44 I would like to point out here that, as you well know, there are physical correspondences to the seven centers of 45 forces located in the etheric body, and fed from the astral body. CF 65 ...Who each embody one of the seven principles, or Who are in Themselves the seven centers in the body of the cosmic Lord of Fire... EA 12 There are, for instance, in our solar system, seven sacred planets which correspond to the seven individual force centers in man, the seven solar systems, of which 12 our solar system is one, and in their turn the seven energy centers of the One to Whom I have referred in my other books as the One About Whom Naught Can Be Said